Away
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker is finally away from The Centre.
1. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Away

Miss Parker

Miss Parker never thought that she would fall in love again after Thomas died, but here she was living a life without the Centre in her life and with the man she loved. His name was Ian Miller and she had met him while she was on vacation. She knew that in order for Ian to stay alive she had to leave the Centre in the past. She had been living Dallas, Texas as Mrs. Ian Miller for almost a year.

They were coming home from a late dinner when the cars lights swept up the driveway and lighted up the entrance. A dark figure was huddled on the top of the stairs. She wished that she still carried a gun, but Ian never knew about the Centre, or what she had done in the past. Melanie grabbed the flashlight from the glove department and stepped out of the car.

"Melanie you should be careful. We should call the police first."

"I'll be careful Ian. Just wait with the police first."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Melanie carefully crept up on the huddled figure and slowly reached out and tapped the person on the shoulder. There was no response as she tapped the figure, so she lifted the face and gasped as she recognized who it was. There were a couple of bruises on his face.

"What's the matter Melanie?"

"Nothing Ian. We need to get him inside. Help me."

"Why we should call the police."

"Just do what I say Ian."

They both grabbed Jarod and he finally woke up a little. Jarod blinked his eyes and looked around. "Miss Parker?"

"What happened Jarod?"

"They got me again. I escaped and made my way here."

"You knew where I was?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have came here."

"It's okay Jarod. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Yes." He said as he passed out again.

"Do you know this man? Why did he call you Miss Parker?"

"Yes, I know him, but I have to tend to his wounds first."

Ian and Melanie made their way to the guest bedroom and laid him on the bed. She lifted his shirt and saw the marks on his back.

"My gosh. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anymore before he passed out again."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"No."

"But he was hurt. Someone did that to him the police need to know."

"No. We can't call the police. Please just trust me on this."

Jarod awoke again and heard them talking.

"Please no police."

"Why are you a criminal?"

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Jarod."

"Jarod who?"

"I don't know."

"You mean to tell me you don't know your last name?"

"Ian can you please leave for a bit. I need to talk to him for a minute and then I'll tell you everything."

Ian nodded and walked out.

"What happened Jarod?"

"I was at one of my lairs when they burst in. It was Lyle, Sam, Willie and some other sweepers that I didn't recognize. I was taken back to the Centre where they tried to get the location of the DSA's. They beat me when I wouldn't tell them anything. Sydney wasn't allowed to see me. I didn't know what they had in plan for me because they knew I wouldn't do simulations for them. I knew I had to escape and finally after I don't know how many days I was in there I escaped. It seemed like forever of Lyle taking me out to use the jumper cables and whips. For some reason when I escaped I came here. I knew where you were and I knew that you were married. Don't worry I didn't tell them where you were, or that you were married."

"I believe you."

"You do? You've never did before?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I know that you've never lied to me, but my father has. I know you dug up my past to find yours and you never hid what you found and for that I am glad. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize it until later. I just hope that you will forgive me for being mean to you and for calling you names and hunting you. I'm sorry that it took this long for me to open my eyes and I'm sorry that I was trying to take you back to the Centre to make you a prisoner again."

"It's okay Miss Parker I don't blame you. I forgave you already. After you were a Centre victim like I was it was just you never knew it. You were allowed to go outside and live in a home, but you were still a victim."

"Thank you Jarod. Have you found your family yet?"

"No, not yet. I once got word from my dad that they almost found my mom, but she was gone. Jeremy and Emily are helping trying to find her. After a pretend sometimes I even try to find her, but no such luck."

"Jeremy? Who's Jeremy?

"That's right you know him as Gemini my clone. He chose the name Jeremy after I got him out of the Centre." Jarod paused before going on. "He told me that you met him and you tried to get him out. Thank you."

"How is he?"

"He's doing good. I'm glad that he gets to lead the life that I never had. I mean not that the Centre's not looking for him too, but at least he has a father and a sister. I just hope that we are all reunited someday. My only other wish is that Kyle could be here to have our family complete."

TBC


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Away

Explanations.

Ian stood outside the door listening in on what they were saying. He quickly went into the living room to read the paper before his wife came out of the room. It looked like that Melanie knew Jarod and for a long time. He looked up as she walked into the room.

"I need to explain how I know Jarod. I used to work at a place called The Centre before I met you. My father was the chairman of the Centre and it had been in our family for a long time. My mother also worked there. During summer vacation sometimes they would take me to the Centre where I met Jarod. He was hooked up to all this stuff to measure his heartbeat and when he saw me he asked me you're a girl? He was taken from his parents when he was four years old and brought to the Centre where he was isolated, so they could use his gifts. He is what they call a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He found out that they were using his simulations to hurt and kill people, so he escaped. I used to work in corporate, but when he escaped I was put on the hunt for him. It was my job to find out where he was and bring him back. My team was a man named Broots and Sydney who was Jarod's mentor. Jarod dug for his past and while he did that he found mine. He would leave me clues, or things that belonged to my mother. My Mother was shot right in front of me when I was little by The Centre, or so we thought. She faked her death because she was pregnant with Ethan who is not only my brother, but Jarod's as well. It was the first year that he escaped that he found out that the little boy who he did a simulation with was his brother Kyle. He also found out that he had a clone. My twin brother Lyle shot Kyle. I also thought that my mother died because she was trying to save me, Jarod and the other children and I also thought that Jarod's father killed her, but she was killed by someone else right after she had Ethan."

"How could you hunt him?"

"I had no choice. The Centre is ruthless. Jarod introduced me to this man named Thomas. I didn't know that Jarod knew Thomas before I knew him and I didn't know that he sent him to me. I was going to leave the Centre with Thomas and start a new life, but The Centre killed Thomas. After that I thought that I would never love again, but I was wrong because I love you. I know that I should have told you all of this before and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry that you had to live that life. He's right you know. You were a Centre's prisoner just like he was. From what I gather he was locked up wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was lived in a little cell."

"He may not have gotten out of his cell and walked out in the light of day like you were able too, but you were a prisoner too."

"I know. I get that now. It took me a while to understand that, but now I do. You heard us didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had to know how you knew him."

"Did you know that I gave him his first kiss?"

"No, I didn't."

"I understand now why he helped me even after I hunted him. He wanted me to open my eyes to what the Centre was doing and what it really is. He dangled clues to my past because he thought that I should know who I was. I just hope that he gets to be reunited with his family and finds the clues to his past. That will be a tearful reunion if it ever happens."

"He has a clone?"

"Yes. I knew him as Gemini."

"You mean for the twins."

"Yes."

They nursed Jarod back to health and then he was gone on to a different pretend. He was thankful that his friend had helped him and he hoped that she would have a happy life away from the Centre. He wished he was away from the Centre too, but maybe that would be someday.

The End


End file.
